


A downward spiral

by FakeCirilla9



Series: Dark Frostiron [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking & Talking, Dubious Ethics, Getting Together, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Things can get difficult when you happen to have a villain boyfriend
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Dark Frostiron [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558531
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"We should rule this world together, you and I," Loki said, accepting the drink that Tony passed him over the counter. After the coffee, the alien god decided to trespass some more on Tony's hospitality (which Tony wasn't sure could be called that way as the visit wasn't expected). However, it certainly wasn't hostility anymore from his side. He was astonished at himself at how ok he was with receiving Loki here.

Many a time he felt like talking with a friend when Loki was his interlocutor and that was a feeling he had dearly missed since the Avengers and everything broke to pieces.

So he switched his AI at non-interference mode and they were having a minute party (Tony still wouldn't call it a date), pillaging Tony's abundant bar stock.

Loki was a fan of mead as Tony found out and tough it was too sweet for him he joined for company. He could use a bit of sweetness in his life lately. Running out of two bottles Tony had proposed giving Loki a lesson on earth most famous drinks. Loki had haughtily stated he was well familiar with the subject. Tony, his ambition offended, had considered it a point of his honor to prove Loki wrong and so now they were in the middle of a wild mixed string of percentage beverages.

Even Loki was beginning to be affected or he just liked to play one of his tricks at Tony. Tony didn't much care.

"So you're proposing to share power? I'm surprised. How generous of you. Last time you tried to overtake earth you weren't as lavish."

"As a matter of fact, it is partly bound to my last attempt of taking your governance into proper hands. I'm quite... unpopular in public opinion here after that. And for this, I would have a need of you."

"So I'd be like your puppet president? Why don't you just turn into the US head of state and-"

"Oh, please my sense of aesthetic has its limits to what it can bear. I can turn occasionally into the Allfather for the greater good of Asgard but this ...specimen you decided to give power over you to is too much for me."

"Is this your natural appearance?" Tony asked, struck by a sudden thought.

He touched Loki's face, pinching one cheek, slightly pulling at the pale skin.

"Could you not do that," Loki swathed his fingers away as a tiring fly.

"I thought you complained earlier I was keeping too much distance."

"You were. But I'm not your cat to be petted."

"Oh? So you can play with me in cat and mouse, appearing and disappearing when you please, toy with me in bed and outside it but if I want to show some intimacy that's not my right?"

"Something like that."

"What a dick you are."

"Excuse me?"

"But you're striding away from the topic. I'm not as drunk yet not to notice. What is it about your looks?"

"Don't you like them?"

"I do. I mean that's not the point," Tony added hastily at Loki's smug smile. "Is this your true appearance?"

"What makes you ask that?" There was a guarded look in green eyes despite their insobriety and Tony knew he must have struck a sore point.

"There is just something bluish about you at times when you're ..distracted. When your control slips."

"Thor didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

"No matter. There is nothing. You're imagining things."

"So here you propose me ruling world together - or rather as your plaything as you divided roles between us - and in return, you won't give me even little honesty."

"Don't get on my nerves, will you. Unless you prefer to return to your cheerful entertainments of arguing with the servant and watching Rogers on TV."

"You're so overdramatic," Tony rolled his eyes and went to cast himself on the sofa, "but all right, have it your way, my frost drama queen. World dominion, hm?"

Loki sat beside Tony's sprawled form, all elegance and yet he seemed relaxed, at ease even.

"Yes. We both want power. Want to rule weaker people and we know what's best for them. Better than them no doubts. We could master them easily if we joined forces. You would take care of informatics as it is your speciality. I would take diplomacy in my hands-"

"Tongue you mean. In your silver tongue. I admit it can do... things. Amazing tricks..."

Loki licked a droplet of _Sex on the beach_ that run slowly down the sweated glass.

Tony swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts. He was sure the trickster was doing it on purpose.

"...but it wouldn't be such a good idea to surrender the Earth to Chitauri or some other plague."

"I never planned on surrendering it," barked Loki, annoyed, "they were only a mean to my end. But there are things out there... Terrible things that your little strength cannot do much against. But let us not talk about them as long as they look the other way. Firstly, we shall get rid of inside threat."

"Inside threat? Spies? Traitors?"

"Rogers. For example."

Tony put his glass forcefully down.

"No."

"Why? Don't you like the idea? You weren't so moved about letting me kill his boyfriend."

"That was different. Barnes killed my mum."

"And you think Rogers will forgive you playing part in killing his sidekick? Oh, Tony, sometimes you're so... innocent."

"You don't get it. Rogers is... was... Kind of special for my dad."

"Give me some credit here. I think I know perfectly well how is it to compete with your father's favourite. But that provides only all the more reasons to kill him. Now. When he's considered a public enemy. When he's an outlaw."

"He doesn't deserve death."

Loki laughed grimly.

"I must have overestimated either your intelligence or self-preservation instinct."

"Or perhaps I am simply a hero in a story where you're the villain."

And that must have been another sore point, Tony judged at the basis of the cold hand with nimble fingers closing around his throat. Conversing with him it was easy to forget how deadly he could be if angered. But Tony at this stage could soothe him as well.

"Always knew you were into affixation. Since our first meeting," he squeezed out.

And there it was. The angry glint transformed into a playful spark and Tony's cock twitched in response to the smirk promising filthy things.

"Let him go," Rhodes' voice interrupted the moment, "let him go or I kill you."

Tony didn't see him but heard an energetic loading of one of his suits.

Looking up at Loki he saw murderous stance returning.

"Don't," he mouthed, squeezing Loki's slender wrist with both of his hands, "Don't hurt him."

For the terrible long moment of green eyes looking at him without an ounce of pity, filled only with malice and cruel mirth, Tony thought would be robbed of his best, maybe only remaining friend, in a moment. But then Loki relented and his grip loosened.

"This time have it your way, Man of Iron. But don't forget you'll be in my debt."

Loki threw him at the couch and stepped back. Green mist whirled around him and even as he was disappearing, Rhodes shot a missile of pure energy into the place Loki stood a moment before.

Tony stared at the empty spot with unseeing eyes. He didn't even look at his friend who approached him slowly in one of the suits enabling his still mostly paralyzed legs to move.

"Tony, are you all right?"

Rhodes was leaning over him, peering into his face, tilting his head back and examining his throat. 

"Did he hurt you?" Rhodes paused at the mark some days old, left by Loki's grip as he fucked Tony from behind.

"It's nothing."

Tony pulled his collar higher. He could only think of whether the blast managed to reach Loki and tried to compute the possible damage in his head but lacked the information on what properties, if any, the teleporting barrier had.

Rhodes was talking next to him but Tony barely listened to him.

"Have you drink all that alone? It's no good to drown troubles in alcohol - they never diminish but grow after that. And if you really had to, you could at least ask your friend to keep you company. How is it that I'm the one who suffered more severe battle wounds here and yet still I'm the one more reasonable and less depressed of the two of us?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Vicky, got the trajectory? "

"Sir, I'm still obliged to remind you that it is not a tested method and the chances of failure are-"

"There can't be chances of failure. There are either chances of success or risk of failure."

"Sir, I advise you don't go."

"Shut up. Begin the transfer."

Tony shut down his face shield. If it looked poetic when Loki did it, it felt much less so. It was almost worse than when Loki once teleported them both because it lasted longer and was lonelier without the strong arms around him holding him stable.

Then it stopped and he opened his eyes and shook his head, looking around. It wasn't space so that was a success.

Less optimistic were spears trained on him. Remembering what Loki's spear could do he didn't underestimate these thinking them primitive weapons.

"I am a friend. I come in peace" he raised his hands to be understood.

Either he wasn't or they didn't care for making friends with aliens.

The armoured guys dragged him forth through the splendid city. Tony let him because he guessed they will go to see someone in charge here and the person was bound to know something about Asgardian wayward prince.

They all paused at some gathering. Tony realised it was a theatre. Among his guards, as among everyone else on Asgard these times, everyone knew already their lord and master Odin the Allfather is not to be bothered when he was in the middle of watching his favourite play.

The malicious stated, that Odin had gone dotard in his old age, from war-loving hero becoming an art-admiring softie.

As they stood there, a fence of shields around him, Tony had no much choice but to start watching the show. It was ridiculous and badly made and he had pulled it off better even with how shitty computer de-ageing looked like these days.

He thought all this until he got the plot.

It was a play of Loki sacrificing his life for the future king and the homeland… only Thor was not a king and Loki died in pretty much different circumstances as far as Tony was aware of. But then Thor had presented some yet different version of his death once upon a time.

Anyway, details of how were less important than what seemed to be a generally accepted in Asgard truth that Loki has died. And Tony found himself watching increasingly engaged, holding his breath at times, going quiet like everyone else when the actor laid pale upon the scene.

“I didn’t do it for him,” whispering and dying in his brother’s arms, sacrificing his life.

Tony felt his eyes watering. It wasn’t fair. Not when he has done one good, decent, honourable thing finally; that should not be repaid with death.

But then, his guards brought him to the Allfather and he got more pressing matters to pay attention to, being pushed down to his knees before the makeshift outside throne.

What was he supposed to…?

“Hail Odin the Greatfather?” he tried.

The white-haired man smiled at him in the kind yet patronising manner.

“No need for such formalities. You’re the famous Man of Iron my son told me about. We are not blind here in Asgard,” the Viking god added at Tony’s upward glance, “as it would seem in Midgaard at times.”

He addressed the guards then:

“How do you treat a guest?”

And soon Tony was supplied with wine and roasted meat and wow, they had quite a parties here.

But it was all dimmed behind the veil of sadness when the impossible, terrible truth started to penetrate Tony’s heart and mind. Loki has died.

“Did you enjoy my play?” Odin seemed to read his thoughts. “Did it move you? I can see it did. Good, that was its purpose.

“We have had built him a memorial, do you wish to see?”

He didn’t know if he could bear it but Loki was the reason he came here for in the first place so if that was all that was left of him…

He found himself walking the marvellous, pompous, golden paved streets of Asgardian Crown City, following the mythological god’s footsteps and listening to his tourist guide speech.

Finally, at the highest point of one hill, there it stood in all its glory, dazzling with its goldenness and richness. (Just as his Stark Tower in the days of her greatness.)

“Do you like it?”

“It’s a bit… flashy.”

“Well, yes, that’s the point,” that cadence of annoyance sounded familiar to Tony’s ears, “great deeds deserve great commemorating.”

Tony looked into the familiar features, wrought from more gold than their owner ever wore in his fabulous attires; he wondered if Loki would like it when suddenly there was a lightning bolt despite the clean heaven all above their heads.

Thor came in, loud and brash as usual, striding up the streets through the crowd parting at his way. His entry was a strike of thunder, like that meteor in New Mexico once.

“I am looking for my lost companion. Where is he? We need to explain some things.”

Tony whirled around, surprised. Thor’s tone promised to deal out some violence and Tony wondered briefly if it could still be about Ultron. He always thought Thor wasn’t a guy to hold grudges for long but maybe he miscalculated.

“How did you know I’m here?”

Thor, if possible, looked even more surprised than Tony at their meeting.

“What are you doing here?”

“Weren’t you calling me a moment before?”

“No, I came for him.”

Odin smiled a bit unsurely, as if at fault, and, again, there was something familiar in that mien.

“Thor, my son, how splendid it is to see you. Decided to end that holiday in Midgard? Has that mortal died from old age yet?”

“Cease that stupidity.”

Tony gaped.

“Now that’s not a proper way to address the Allfather.”

“I don’t have times for your games. I need to tidy up all the mess you’ve done.”

“Oh, but I am managing the part of the world I like the best right now quite orderly, you must admit.”

“Orderly? You call that decadence order?”

“People are happy,” offered Odin.

“Asgard lost like a fifth of its territories in recent year.”

“Ah, but we have peace thanks to that and folks around retrieved their rightful freedom.”

“You’re not the one to talk about freedom. You sold them to Niflheim and other tyrants to buy yourself a few moments of rest. Stop the pantomime at once or I’ll become less civil with you.”

“I would love to see you try.”

Thor swung his hammer and Tony ducked but the hammer flew away in the opposite to their direction. Soon it boomeranged and headed back towards them.

Thor grabbed Odin, holding his head with his right hand.

“You know the hammer will always return to me even it’s through your head.”

“Thor,” Tony intervened, loading one of his hand weapons and stepping in the way of the missile, “what are you doing?”

“Step back, Man of Iron.”

Tony did not move. Hammer swished the air closer to them, its bellow already heard.

“Tony. Trust me.”

The blue eyes were so honest, so good and guileless; he couldn’t have… Tony stepped aside.

Odin cursed and wriggled like a salmon in Thor’s grip. A thin sheet of light glowed around him and Tony had seen that green gleam for sure.

And suddenly, inexplicably – or rather explicably very easily, coming to think of it – Loki stood before them. Alive and well. Grinning, with a tad of irritation in his eyes. Both annoyed and trying to appease his brother the God of War.

“Gentlemen, I can explain–” he begun but didn’t finish as Tony was at him, slapping him without shedding his armour. Loki’s head snapped to the side.

Thor half-stepped forward as if to intervene, despite expressing death threats a moment ago.

But Loki stopped him with a hand raised to the height of his chest.

“Nay, brother. I might have deserved that.”

“Sure you did! You absolute cad! You madman, you unimaginable bastard! _Have you had fun? Enjoyed the show?_ That was your show, wasn’t it?! Never mind the play, it must be hilarious watching me mourning here at your side. You prick.”

“I must admit it was moving. I didn’t know you care about me that much.”

Thor looked from one of them to the other, trying to grasp what’s going on. In the end, he decided his little brother’s schemes with Midgardians weren’t as important as the matter that brought him here.

“Maybe you will explain yourselves everything later and for now, Loki, do tell me where the real Odin is.”

“I can even take you to him.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah. I was growing a little bit bored actually before you two showed up. A lift to Bifrost?”

Loki started to dematerialise, taking Thor’s hand in his. Tony grabbed the God of Mischief too.

“I’m going too,” he said by the way of explanation at the questioning green gaze. “You’re not leaving me like that a second time.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived, the building was being demolished. Where the nursing home had been, excavators now rode, shoving the construction debris aside, gathering them in the piles to be brought away, making a place for other site works.

“How the hell should I have foreseen this?” Loki sounded a bit defensive as Thor turned to him, looking positively wrathful. “I did visit him not a few months back and everything was fine!”

Thor clutched him by the collar.

“If you hurt my father, you lying snake–”

“He did,” Tony cut in, mildly surprised at himself. “Visit your father I mean.”

“How can you know that?”

“Well, eh, he dropped by in New York.”

Loki smiled and the expression was so loaded in double meanings Tony turned away from it least he would fucking blush like a teenager.

Thor was doing his back-and-forth glance between them again, trying to figure things out.

Tony saw a man with a suitable badge to give him a social excuse to extract himself from the divine brothers.

“I will get some intel to what happened here. The guy must be in charge, he doesn't wear a safety bump cap.”

*

Thor still glared hard at his adopted brother as Tony moved away.

“What?” Loki snapped in answer to the glare, righting his clothes after Thor’s rough treatment.

“What have you done to the Man of Iron?”

“Oh, what is it, dear half-brother? Do I detect jealousy? Only you can make friends in this pathetic realm?”

“You never wanted to make friends here. Even now calling it pathetic.”

“Well, I’ve found out there may be a few exceptions.”

Blessedly, Stark came back before the insufferable oaf could continue his one-directed line of questioning.

“Hey, guys, have you got any idea where Uppsala may be? Google says it's a legendary place of the past.”

***

When they landed in Norway on a sheer plain, a highland above breath-taking fiords, in a place when people once sacrificed their own children and enemies alike in the name of Asgardian folk, Tony fell on all fours and threw up.

“Fuck,” he muttered to no one in particular. Of course, they needed to travel by the means of teleportation and not take a jet as a normal multimillionaire would do.

“The beverages of gods are more potent than drinks of men, I'm afraid, oh expert on earth liquor culture,” Loki smirked maliciously, having, of course, none empathy for the suffering of a human being. 

Tony shot him a murderous stare but Thor would not allow them to bicker when he got a mission to fulfil.

“Where is he?” he demanded.

“I don't know,” Loki barked back. “How should I have known?”

“This is not the time for childish arguments, lads.” A third voice, deeper, more ancient joined them and Odin arose from behind a gentler-sloped high edge of the cliff.

He looked at Tony briefly. Distaste crept upon his face, as the Iron Man was still retching from all the alcohol and teleportation lately, “guys, don’t you have some aspirin?”

“Another mortal partner of yours?” eyes shrewd despite being millennia old scrutinised Thor.

“This one’s Loki's.”

“What? Err, no, it's not like that. I don't do romance.”

“Doesn't matter,” Odin waved his hand, “you will have more pressing matters to attend to. You need to unite your strengths, my sons. And use any alliance that you think might be helpful,” he added and Loki wondered if that was the approval of Stark at his sake.

“Hel is coming. I can't keep her at bay any longer. Remember about Asgard, lads.”

With that, he disappeared in a fair golden light. Thor fell at his knees where his father had been. Loki stood to the side, unsure whether he shall rejoice or regret.

The mortal scooted to him, having mastered his intestines apparently.

“Hey, Lokes–”

His tone did not forebode anything good but Loki didn't feel like arguing. Even less he felt inclined to listen to some comfort from a man from the specie whose members died every one hundred years. No wonder parting by death felt natural to them.

He put his hand to Tony's forehead instead. Stark shut up at the pleasant coolness emanating from it and a tiny stream of pain-killing magic.

“Mm, that is nice.”

“I know. Teleportation side effects may be a hindrance in world dominating plans.”

*

Before long, another God arrived. Or a Goddess actually. Not really Tony's type – though that may alter lately, he thought thinking of another leather-clad, dark-haired Asgardian – but attractive as hell. Sadly, as was the case with all beautiful women in Tony's life in recent times, she turned out deadly. More deadly than ex KGB agents and that spoke levels.

Tony barely had time to register the famous Mjolnir falling to pieces before being seized by yet another teleportation corridor. Well, fuck it. He should have stayed at home with Rhodes for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one but I have an idea of where to take it already ;).  
> Some feedback maybe??


End file.
